


The Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Dark Will, Hannibal is in hiding, M/M, Murder Husbands, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Sex, Sexting, Top Hannibal, not super serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might be a series of one-shots, or might continue with an actual story...</p>
<p>More focus on the sexy-time then an actual plot though.</p>
<p>If there was a story the summary would be: Hannibal is in hiding with Will until Will can get out of his contract with the FBI. Then they will have their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will hated this. He hated working for the FBI, he hated being near Jack, and he is beginning to gain a fair distaste for Alana. He hated all of it. He just wanted to be back at his home with Hannibal in his bed, curled but against him like a dog in front of a fire.

 

But no, the contract Will was in with the FBI had sure he finished out the rest of the school year at least and accompanied Jack to various crime scenes. Before, Will had trouble hiding his true feeling about the things he saw from Jack. But ever since his becoming, it has become easier than ever to look. His person suit is zipped up and bulletproof.

 

He sat across from Jack on the train to Richmond, claiming that the car rides have been making him nauseous but it seems that the real cause is containment. He can hardly contain himself when with Jack, he wants to smile and change him. He knows this feeling, he has felt it many times before. The new lust for blood that young teenage sociopaths get, the unquenching thirst.

 

Only a little longer, one more month before the contract is up and Hannibal and Will can clean up the loose ends then leave. They decided to stay and finish the contract to show Will’s stability after the fall, to show that Will actually wanted to kill Hannibal all along. Once the contract is over, however, a house call must be made to Alana and Jack.

 

Will felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket and he already knew who was on the other end. Contact it was under was Molly, even though they quietly parted ways when Will got out of the hospital. The bureau doesn’t need to know who the calls and texts are really from, and Jack wouldn’t dare pry on Will at this stage.

 

_How are you?_ Will glanced across to him at Jack who was nose deep in a case file. Will leaned his chair back, crossed his legs and placed his jacket over his lap. Thank god there was a divider behind his chair, so no prying eyes over his shoulder.

 

_ Much better now. Sitting across from Jack on the train. What are you doing? _

 

_ Sitting on the porch, just finished breakfast. The pig kept well in the fridge but might I recommend that we dry and add a rub to the next sounder? _

 

Will smiled at the thought of their last shopping trip. They simply chose the first discourteous swine that they came across.

 

Suddenly Will had a fiery thought. _What are you wearing?_

 

_My Will, you can’t possibly be suggesting that we engage in an intimate conversation over text, do you?_ Will can almost hear the slightly playful lilt falling off the man’s tongue.

 

_I asked you first._ Will said, childishly.

 

Will maintained a straight face as he texted “Molly”, not wanting to arouse suspicion if Jack were to glance up at him.

 

_ Just my sleeping bottoms, it was rather warm here last night. _

 

Your _not wearing a shirt?_ Will fought not to bit his lip at the thought.

 

_ Will please, *you’re. And no, I am not. _

 

_ I love when you walk around the house like that, not a care in the world. _

 

_ I will have to take that into consideration when you are being particularly stubborn. _

 

The thought that they are having this conversation in front of Jack without his knowledge shot a bolt of lightning straight to Will’s groin.

 

_That image of you in my head is making me hard._ Will abruptly typed back.

 

_The image of you telling me this across from Jack is having an equally pleasant affect on me._ Hannibal responded. 

 

_ I want to feel your chest with my own hands. I want to grip your shoulders as you take me. I want you to take me until I can't feel my legs.  _ Will typed, gritting his teeth.

 

There were a few minutes of silence before Will receive a response. It was a photo of Hannibal, laying in their bed. All he could see was from the bottom of his pecs to the tops of his knees. The salt and peppery hair trailed down to his waist line over the tanned and defined torso. pressing up against his pants was the unmistakable outline of his engorged and hot cock. Will could almost make out details as it was so tightly pushed against the thin pants.

 

Will swallowed hard, seeing part of Hannibal so close to Jack pushed his arousal from throbbing and hot to painful. Will took a deep breath, in through his nose and out his mouth. He learned much about self-control from his love.

 

God. You’re killing me.  Will wanted nothing more to type Hannibal’s name but out of fear for who is listening, he must restrict himself. He can always claim the numbers got switched or someone stole Molly’s phone, but there is no explaining saying his name.

 

_ I want you so bad. I am aching, clenching but there is nothing there. I’m so hot and wet right now.  _

 

_I want to play a game, Will._ Hannibal responded quickly.  Don’t touch yourself or use the restroom. _I want to make you come for me. Just using this._

 

Will swallowed a pound of bricks. He couldn’t be serious, could he? He has never come from no physical stimulation before. But if anyone could make him…

 

_ Hit me with your best shot, old man. _

 

_ Playing rough are we, dearest Will. Then you cannot expect me to play easy either. Do you have headphones? _ Will reread the question, confused on what Hannibal’s motives might be. 

 

_ Yes.  _

 

_ Plug them in, but only use on ear piece.  _ Will did as he was told, uncoiling them from his bag on the seat next to him. Just in time, he received a FaceTime call from “Molly”.

 

“Hello, Will. Don’t try to talk, just listen . ” The screen that was supposed to be showing Hannibal was black, he probably switched the cameras and had the phone face down. Will was holding his phone in such a way that only the middle of his chest was visible to Hannibal. 

 

Hearing his voice while being so aroused already is not making Will’s situation any easier. He shifted in his seat so his back is more pressed against the window and he was diagonal from Jack. Jack glanced up at him, gave him a meaningless half smile then returned to his reading. 

 

“Place the phone face up on your leg so I can see your face, please.” The voice requested in his ear. Will did so, now Hannibal can see his face from below, as Will pretended to stare out the window at the various trees. 

 

“That’s my boy.” Hannibal said, as composed as ever. “Now, shall we begin? I am very much looking forward to this challenge.” Will gave a very slight nod.

 

“Good.” Will heard the smooth rustlings of cloth against skin. “Now I am completely nude, laying in our bed. You may not be aware of this Will, but I know very well what you most like in bed. And it's not the feeling you get when you are full of my come or my teeth in you neck.” 

 

Hannibal put extra emphasis on the words “come” and “neck”. Will shifted in his seat slightly. Blood was humming in his ears, his cock was bobbing with the beat of his heart and he has begun to sweat. Curious on what Hannibal thinks is his favorite, he listens. 

 

“I must admit, I do enjoy when this occurs almost as much as I think you do. “ Hannibal continues. “It is when you can make me scream, when I moan with you for what you are doing to me.” Hannibal’s voice has become ragged. 

 

Will stilled instantly. The fingernails on his right hand dug into the knee he was clenching and a flash of his “puppy-dog” expression appeared on his face. 

 

No, he couldn’t be serious. Hannibal the Cannibal, the most dangerous man alive, was going to perform phone sex to him. The thought sent another bolt straight to his cock, he was unable to keep his hips from thrusting ever so slightly.

 

“That’s it Will,” Hannibal breathed, “ you make me come completely undone.” The unmistakable noise of flesh on flesh filled Will’s ear. “Mmmm, when you act so innocent and young. Ever respectful to your Daddy.” 

 

Will knocked his head against the glass of the window as he closed his eyes.  Daddy . They have never use those terms before. But the deep breathy noise of them from Hannibal’s lips made Will leak.

 

“Gahhh, Will! I need you to be home. I want to claim you. You are MINE!” Hannibal began to moan as the noises became faster and faster. Will’s hips were no longer under his control, shifting back and forth, needing the friction from his pants. 

 

More panting filled Will’s ear, followed by animalistic growls. “W-Will. I am so close, you need to see what just your face is able to do to me.” Hannibal continued. 

 

Enough, he has had enough. He cannot do this anymore. Clutching his jacket, Will shuffled past Jack and sped walked to the restroom. His phone in the other hand, he placed the second ear bud in as he entered the enclosed space. 

 

“H-Hannibal, I c-couldn’t do it.” Will whispered into the microphone. The screen lit up, suddenly Will can see Hannibal’s long fingers pumping around his girth. His breath in his ear, Will shoved his own pants down, his erection painfully springing to life, dripping precum. 

 

“Show me, my boy. Show me what my voice did to you.” Hannibal breathed.

 

Will pointed the camera at his cock and grabbed it in his other hand. “Gahhh!” He gasped at the contact, mouth drooping open, uncaring how he looked at this point. He was staring at the screen, staring at the beauty of Hannibal as he quickly stroked himself. 

 

“Will, are you close?” He said through his teeth. A gurgling noise was all that Will could produce as a response. He slammed his other hand against the wall of the bathroom. 

 

“Now Hannibal…” He was able to mumble. 

 

The roar that filled Will’s ears was almost deafening. All at once, everything was white hot and on fire, his blood was pour through him as he painted the sink of the bathroom with himself. He looked back at the screen, Hannibal was sprawled on the bed, soft against his stomach, chest still heaving. 

 

“I am truly sorry William.” Hannibal finally whispered. His mask slipping back into place. 

 

“No you aren’t.” Will gasped, needing more air. Will grabbed paper towels and started to clean himself up. Hannibal hung up the call and proceeded to text once more. 

 

_ Yes, return to Jack. I can’t wait for him to see what we have planned for him.  _ Will read as he stepped out of the bathroom, fixing his hair into an almost neat form. He slumped back into his seat, not daring to meet eyes with Jack. Afraid he could see through Will’s veil.

 

_ You weren’t able to do it.  _ Will texted back. Even though Will did give in, he hadn't expected to see Hannibal that vulnerable. He seemed so human. 

 

_ I have a variety of masks, I figured that you would have liked to see that one.  _

 

_Not as good as the real_ thing _though, when you really can’t contain yourself around me._ Will shot back.

 

_ Why of course not, you can only do that to me in person. _

 

_ We will see about that. _

 


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes home after an exhausting day of work.

A deep and long sigh pushed its way past Will's lips as he threw his briefcase on the small armchair next to the door. 

 

After the drop from the cliff, Will was able to convince Jack and the rest of his droogs that he couldn't stand to be in a place where Hannibal had been. He needed Hannibal out of his life forever, he fought angrily. He was justifying the move to DC into a small but nice apartment. He missed his small house but he would live in a box on the street if he had too, as long as he could keep Hannibal.

 

Living in the big city gives Hannibal the anonymity of a stranger, especially at night. Will loved to just watch as Hannibal weaved his way through crowds, only wearing a slight disguise of glasses and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was simply another drop in the ocean of people that roam the DC nightlife.

 

Will walked through the foyer into the living room and slumped down on the couch. He has no problem looking at the scenes anymore, Hannibal saw to that, but leaving his veil on for so long in front of Jack and the rest of the team is still draining. Will let his head fall to his chest and his eyes flutter closed. The flashes of heads buried in cement then used as pavement filled his vision. Tasteless, what a wasteful use of a head, for a sidewalk for everyday people.

 

What he and Hannibal do is not for everyday people, it is for them. And when they perform their art together, they are  _stunning._

 

Will felt Hannibal's eyes on him and he lifted his heavy head. The sight of the man before him made Will's mouth go dry and heart start to pound. "Every time..." Will thought, "Every time I see him, he has this affect on me..." Hannibal was clad in pitch black slacks and a simple white button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and Will could see the long but fading scars. 

 

Will's eyes continued up Hannibal's body before resting on his face, he had not yet become accustomed to his new stubble but Will knows he will find a way. 

 

"Good evening Will." Hannibal said. 

"Hannibal..." Will almost whined. He was tired and sore and all he wanted was the beautiful man standing in front of him to take care of him. To love him until he can't take it anymore. 

 

"Come Will, let's get you ready for bed." Hannibal replied, extending a bronze hand. Will got a chance to stare at it, almost has if he had never seen Hannibal's hands before. Long and lean, purposeful movements. 

 

Will took Hannibal's hand but didn't expect Hannibal to pull Will swiftly to his feet. Hannibal then reached down beneath Will's knees and lifted him bridal style. Will let out a gasp in surprise but quickly nuzzled the smooth thin fabric on Hannibal's chest. He took a deep breath, savoring the strong musk of him. Will reached up and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck. Will's small pink tongue peaked through his teeth and he began to lick and suck the skin on Hannibal's neck. 

 

Hannibal began walking them to the bedroom, swallowing hard as Will began nibbling at the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. Places them down on the made bed, having to untangle Will's hands from his neck. Will scooted back up against the pillows and spread his legs open. 

 

Hannibal looked down at the wanton display, he smiled one of his inperceptable smiles and began to undo his shirt. 

 

Then, like a B-movie, Will's phone rings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such nice comments and responses from that first little chapter, unfortunately I have a paper due soon but I wanted to give you lovely folks a bit more. The next chapters will be longer, cross my heart.


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of Jack's call.

A deep, almost painful groan is expelled from Will's mouth as he drags his eyes away from Hannibal, shirt open. Will rolls of the bed and back over to where he laid his briefcase on the small leather chair. He fished his phone out of it and checked the caller ID, unsurprisingly, it was from Jack. Will simply deflated thinking about the man he has come to loathe. He was so  _close_ , he just wanted to run his tongue over Hannibal's chest. Is that too much to ask?

 

Will pressed the talk button but before he could say anything, Jack was bellowing in his ear.

 

"Will! Are you at home? We need your help ASAP!" Jack sounded out of breath.

 

"Yes, but I had just settled into bed..." Will responded, hoping Jack might leave him be. Hannibal followed Will out of the bedroom and slowly came up behind him. Will felt hot hands creep up his neck. Will took a slight breath inward as slick lips pressed and licked his trap muscle. 

 

"Well get out of bed, there has been a murder. Ripper style." Jack could not even say his name. 

 

Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, he knew Hannibal can hear the conversation from how close he is now. Hannibal's eyes connected with Will's and a slight tilt of Hannibal's head told Will everything he needed to know. 

 

"Do you think he is back?"Will responded with no emotion. He doesn't care. But Hannibal will, no one takes credit as being the ripper but the ripper himself, Will understands this. 

 

Will turned the rest of the way around so he and Hannibal were almost pressed nose to nose. Will traced Hannibal's cheekbone with his free hand, Hannibal pressed his face into Will hand but maintaining eye contact. 

 

"I don't know Will, I really don't. That's why we need you here, we need to know if  _he_ is back. I need to know." Jack admitted. 

 

Will smiled at this.  _Yes,_ be afraid of Hannibal. If you thought he was terrifying before just imagine him with me at his side, everyone is stronger when they have something to defend. 

 

"Okay Jack," his veil slipping into place " where is the scene." Will grazed his lips against Hannibal's, just enough for them to taste each other. Ever so slightly. 

 

"Will, it's in Wolf Trap. The scene is your old place." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit more, I just can't dedicate the amount of time I want to on this. But it's worse to write nothing at all.
> 
> Sidenote: My entire bedroom is themed Hannibal, if you're a mega fan I would check it out on my Tumblr 97emilylc


End file.
